


Dressing Room Naps

by chrysozonite



Series: short drabbles that my mind randomly thinks of as i listen to random rei sakuma playlist on spotify [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Set it !! timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysozonite/pseuds/chrysozonite
Summary: The place is buzzing with activity, with the crews running around the place, some to make sure that the idols that will perform afterwards are all ready and some who check if the appliances that are to be used are ready and without fault. The idols themselves are trying their best to help with the crew too, like Kaoru who immediately abandoned his makeup kit to assist their producer in doing last minute adjustments to Adonis’s outfit.Everyone is so full of life that Rei can’t possibly overlook the only person that appeared calm, who turned out to have fallen asleep arms crossed on his chair. Koga seems to be in peace, his breathing steady and that little cross his bangs make bouncing a bit every time he exhales.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Series: short drabbles that my mind randomly thinks of as i listen to random rei sakuma playlist on spotify [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Dressing Room Naps

The place is buzzing with activity, with the crews running around the place, some to make sure that the idols that will perform afterwards are all ready and some who check if the appliances that are to be used are ready and without fault. The idols themselves are trying their best to help with the crew too, like Kaoru who immediately abandoned his makeup kit to assist their producer in doing last minute adjustments to Adonis’s outfit. 

Everyone is so full of life that Rei can’t possibly overlook the only person that appeared calm, who turned out to have fallen asleep arms crossed on his chair. Koga seems to be in peace, his breathing steady and that little cross his bangs make bouncing a bit every time he exhales. 

This isn’t the first time that he sees his adorable Koga sleeping, but it is still a sight that can’t help but be mesmerized by him as Rei approaches the sleeping boy. “Wanko. _ Wa~nko _ .” He mutters in a singsong manner, softly poking the boy’s cheeks. 

Rei got no response except for a soft murmur of  _ “Kyuuketsuki Yaro…” _ and some jumbled words that his ears didn’t get. The idol quietly snickers, thoughts of adoration for his beloved feeling his mind. 

He recalls Adonis telling him in a phone call last night that they were staying up for the exam that they had encountered earlier this day. Knowing Koga, he might’ve overworked his brain that forced himself to rest for now. Academics are not one of Koga’s specialities ever since the beginning, and Rei finds it quite admirable that he still wants to spare some of his focus to studies so he won’t have to repeat a year in Yumenosaki. 

Rei kid that Koga could repeat a year if he likes, and the child’s reaction was a scoff and an  _ “I’m not followin’ yer footsteps in that matter, Sakuma-senpai.” _

Staring at Koga sleep was something that he lowkey dreamt about before, but it doesn’t mean that he dreamt of taking advantage of him while he’s in slumber. 

However, his position while sleeping causes  _ his _ neck to ache even if he’s not the one sleeping this time. Keeping your head lowered down for a long time would definitely make anyone’s neck ache, and since Rei does not know whether Koga has been sleeping for a long time already for his neck to ache, there’s only one thing to do.

Grabbing an unused chair, he places it beside Koga’s and sits there. One hand on Koga’s nape and another on his chest to guide his torso, Rei places Koga’s head on his lap. 

The only reaction that he got from Koga was the light furrowing of his brows, but returned back to its normal state once Rei started stroking his forehead. The pace is slow, and Rei kept his eyes on Koga during the whole time. He began humming a tune, too. Familiar to his lips, but he fails to remember what the title of the song is. 

The two of them were like that for quite a long time which neither of them noticed until Adonis tapped Rei’s shoulder, telling him that their performance starts in five minutes. He could hear Kaoru’s faint  _ “Are they doing it again? Oh my god they’re doing it again Anzu-chan please help those gay idols showing PDA.”  _ in the background but he ought to stretch his back and shoulders for a little bit.

“Senpai, do you need any help in waking Oogami?” Adonis offers. “It’s really difficult even for me to wake him up by just myself without resorting to ways where he might get offended, but there are times where I’ve successfully woke him up without him getting annoyed.”

“Thank you for the offer, Adonis-kun. You really are a good child, huh~.” Rei praises, a free hand reaching upwards to give him a pat on his shoulder. “But I suppose I can try to wake him up myself. After all, he’s also responsible for waking me up before when I was still sleeping inside my coffin. This is simply my payback time. ♪”

Adonis looks uncertain whether to let Rei wake Koga up by himself and feels as if he has more to say about that matter but can’t seem to find the right words. Rei keeps his eye on him, head tilted and curious. 

“I know Sakuma-senpai is a kind person who loves Oogami very much, but…” Adonis pauses, his slightly pained expression telling Rei that he is having a hard time in finding the proper words. “Please don’t wake him up noisily similar to how he wakes you up before. Oogami might not appreciate it, even if you would be the one who’d wake him up this time.”

Rei merely chuckles for a short while. “Adonis-kun, I know that I have said this earlier but you really are a good child. I’m glad that Koga has found a very precious friend in you, but please do not fret; waking my beloved Koga up in that manner never crossed my mind.”

The boy briefly smiles, before walking towards the nearest mirror inside the room to check his reflection, possibly to check his clothes, too.

Truth to be told, Rei does not want to wake up the boy resting on his lap, nor does he want to stand up even if his thighs are already stiff from the weight of Koga’s head. Both of their makeup has been done already, but Koga has been stirring in his sleep for a while, causing the makeup and hairspray on his hair to stain Rei’s pants. He does have spare pants so no need to worry about that. The only problem is that a couple of minutes won’t be able to cover the time the both of them need to take to make themselves presentable to the audience waiting for them outside.

With his free hand Rei calls the other members of UNDEAD over while the other hand now massages Koga’s scalp. He read something before that touches on that area could wake a sleeping person, but he has to test if it works on Koga. “Sorry, but could you two entertain the audience for a few minutes while I wake Koga? I fear that we won’t have enough time to perform as soon as possible if he is to wake now since both of us have to fix ourselves for a while.”

Kaoru looks as if he’s about to process, and Rei merely offers him an apologetic smile. “Knowing both Kaoru-kun and Adonis-kun’s capabilities, that wouldn’t be so hard. Pardon me, Kaoru-kun, for leaving this to you.” 

The two were quite reluctant to accept his request, but by Kaoru’s lead they proceeded to go onstage. 

Rei’s eyes watch them as they enter the stage, staring at the spot where they left until he hears the cheers from the fans outside. Those eyes focused on the sleeping Koga once again and Rei let out a sigh.

“It’s time for you to wake up now, my dearest Koga.”

**Author's Note:**

> ?? cries


End file.
